


I will come and marry you

by yssanne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Sam POV, prompted, underage in the beginning only, unrequited (kinda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 08:57:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2541812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yssanne/pseuds/yssanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the age of 14, Sam decided he'll marry Dean one day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I will come and marry you

Sam has always known what dean is for him: everything. The first memories he has are of Dee, of green eyes and gentle hands and voice he heard rarely in the beginning. Still, it came as surprise, this idea that he will marry Dean one day, stunning him into simply collapsing on his bed.

He already knew he wouldn’t stay forever in this life, it simply wasn’t for him, but who said it needed to be forever? They’d kill the demon who took their mother, he’d finish college (at the age of 14 Sam already knew he wanted to be lawyer, to save people his way, not with guns but words) and he’d marry Dean and they’d live ever after. It would be a good life.

And so Sam started making plans. Saving money. Studying extra hard because better grades meant better chances for a scholarship one day and that meant he could save even more money, he could even get a job, waiting tables or something, while in law school. They’d need all they can get if they wanted to buy a house and Sam wanted one. White with a porch, big backyard and a fence so they could get a dog (Dean would want one of those retired german shepherds) and a garage for Baby, of course. It would take years to make it all pretty but they’d have it all, Sam was sure of it. He would make it happen.

Meanwhile, he decided to be the best son John could possibly have, save Dean. He did it so they could get to the yellow eyes demon as soon as possible and to make sure he wouldn’t be his family’s weakness once they did. Right now, he understood his father better than ever, gods know what would he do if somebody dared to take Dean from him. The period of rebelling and fighting with dad was over.

Years passed, faster and faster. He watched Dean grow into a man, a beautiful man inside as well as outside, looking at him with such pride and love that many people who saw them passing by stared at Sam for a moment, trying to understand the warmth emanating from him. Then the letter came. In a big yellow envelope his future came on one sunny afternoon.

That night, Sam dreamed. He dreamed of a big white house and Dean. Of making dinner while Dean was working on some car and coming home from the courthouse and seeing Dean in a swing on the porch, waiting for him. He dreamed of decades falling behind them like white lines on the road and of grey hairs and love. When he woke, it was to find Dean staring at him. The envelope was in his hands and in his ears words of love Sam could confess only while dreaming.

'Dean. I will come -'

The end of that sentence died in his throat as John entered the room.

There was shouting and hurt and promises never said out loud and next thing Sam knew he was on a bus to Stanford. Completely numb, the only thing echoing in his mind the words he never got to say:

'Dean, I will come back and marry you.'


End file.
